kokuhaku
by julyciouss
Summary: [AU!] Karma menunggu. Karma menyatakan cinta. Rio menjawab. random fic
Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

Kokuhaku © shichigatsudesu

Akabane Karma – Nakamura Rio

[Karma POV, OOC, typo(s)]

.

.

.

Kalau kata orang jatuh cinta itu rasanya bak taman bunga bermekaran, mungkin aku tengah merasakannya sekarang.

Buktinya aku selalu merasa gugup ketika berbicara dengannya, tersenyum tidak waras saat memikirkannya, senang melihatnya tertawa, sedih melihatnya murung, dan banyak hal tidak wajar lainnya yang aku rasakan. Sama seperti orang-orang kasmaran lainnya.

Terkadang aku benci mengakuinya, seolah gadis itu merenggut duniaku begitu saja. Apalagi ketika bayangnya memasuki pikiranku, seharian, sampai konsentrasiku hilang sepenuhnya. Ini terjadi sejak kelas satu SMP, pertama kali aku satu kelas dengannya. Sampai kelas dua aku merasakannya. Bahkan sekarang pun kelas tiga, aku masih merasakannya. Rasanya aku benar-benar ingin memilikinya, berharap itu tidak akan terjadi lagi.

Karena itu, aku ingin menyatakan cinta padanya, pada gadis berambut pirang yang menjadi pusat perhatianku. Nakamura Rio, namanya.

Sejak kelas satu itu, aku merasa kalau aku benar-benar mencintainya. Perasaanku begitu mantap, namun tidak dengan adrenalinku. Ketika aku hendak menyatakan cinta padanya, selalu saja ada yang menghalangi di depan. Entah itu waktu dimana aku dan Rio tengah berdua, atau perasaan takut dan gugup yang menguasai diriku.

Rasanya sungguh, menyebalkan.

Pernah ada satu kejadian yang membuatku harus menunggu lama. Sangat lama. Sampai aku merasa, kalau perasaan cintaku ini menguap begitu saja.

"Aku mencintaimu, Nakamura."

Aku tak sengaja mendengar kalimat itu saat seseorang menyatakan cinta pada Rio di ujung koridor kelas satu. Aku yang hendak meninggalkan sekolah langsung mengurungkan niatku sementara untuk mencuri dengar percakapan mereka berdua.

"Jadilah kekasihku."

Aku terkejut ketika Asano Gakushuu, seseorang itu, teman satu kelasku, sainganku, mengatakan kalimat itu pada Rio.

"Aku mau, Asano-kun."

Dan aku semakin terkejut ketika Rio justru mengiyakan ajakan Gakushuu. Aku melangkahkan kakiku pelan namun lebar, kemudian berlari setelah dirasa cukup jauh dengan mereka. Aku tak tahu mengapa aku kabur begitu saja. Apa ini karena patah hati? Namun aku hanya merasakan sedikit rasa sakit, entah kenapa. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang merasa sakit luar biasa, sampai melakukan aktivitas pun tak sanggup.

Dari situ, aku menyimpulkan kalau perasaanku ini belum sepenuhnya mencintai Rio, masih sebagian. Buktinya pergi mendekatinya lalu mengatakan 'aku cinta padamu' saja susah. Namun aku masih berkeinginan untuk melakukan kokuhaku seperti yang Gakushuu lakukan. Aku masih ingin mencintainya walau hatiku merasa patah. Aku masih ingin memerjuangkan cintaku.

Namun apa daya. Rio sudah jadi milik Gakushuu. Keduanya saling mencintai, aku bisa mengetahuinya dari tatapan mata mereka yang saling menyiratkan rasa sayang. Tak ada kesempatan lagi untuk aku bisa mendapatkannya—

Tidak. Masih ada satu cara untuk bisa mendapatkan Rio. Masih ada satu cara untuk bisa mendapatkan satu tempat di hatinya. Hanya satu.

Menunggu.

Dan aku pun menunggu. Sampai aku naik kelas, aku masih menunggu. Selama itu, aku hanya dapat memandangnya dari jauh. Aku mendekati Rio semata-mata menanyakan tugas, dan hal lain yang berkaitan dengan kelas—ya, kita satu kelas lagi.

Kalau dibanding dengan Gakushuu, kekasihnya, aku masih tergolong beruntung. Aku satu kelas dengan Rio, bisa melakukan banyak cara agar dapat berbincang berdua. Dengan kata lain, modus. Sedangkan Gakushuu berbeda kelas dengan kami, yang membuatnya harus sering mampir ke kelas hanya untuk berbincang dengan gadis Nakamura itu. Namun nyatanya anak itu terbilang jarang melakukan itu, jangan tanya aku mengapa. Aku merasa sedikit senang karena Rio lebih banyak sendiri dan aku bisa selalu memodusinya.

Namun kalau dibandingkan lagi dengan Gakushuu, tetap saja aku tidak beruntung. Aku masih tidak dapat mengungkapkan perasaanku. Sedekat apapun aku dengan Rio, sebanyak apapun modus yang kulakukan, sebagus apapun momen kebersamaan kami, tetap saja kalimat 'aku cinta padamu' itu tidak dapat keluar. Apa aku masih mencintainya sebagian? Namun aku selalu merasakan bagaimana gugupnya aku saat kami duduk berdekatan, bagaimana saat aku tersenyum sendiri memikirkannya, dan gejala-gejala lain dengan dosis yang lebih tinggi lagi. Rasanya aku setengah gila.

Dan aku pun menunggu lagi. Selama itu, aku mencoba mencari konsultan yang mampu membantuku untuk menyatakan cinta pada Rio. Meski aku tak tahu saran-saran yang diberikannya akan berguna atau tidak, setidaknya perasaan gilaku bisa berkurang walau sedikit.

"Jadi, kau belum mengatakannya sampai sekarang?"

Aku menggeleng kaku, takut melihat reaksi si penanya.

Benar saja, kini Kayano Kaede berkacak pinggang sambil menatapku tidak percaya. "Astaga kau ini. Kau memiliki keberanian untuk menjahili orang tapi kau tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menyatakan cinta? Payah."

Aku mengerucutkan bibir. "Wajar saja bukan? Aku sama sekali tak memiliki pengalaman apapun soal ini. Tidak sepertimu yang sudah berpengalaman."

Aku melihat satu perempatan muncul di pelipis Kaede, dan ia terlihat seperti ingin menelanku hidup-hidup. Beruntung Nagisa menahannya. Entah kenapa, Kaede begitu sensitif soal perasaanku yang tak karuan ini.

"Aku tahu kau tidak berpengalaman, tapi bukan berarti kau harus seperti ini."

Ucapan Nagisa barusan membuatku gagal paham. "Maksudmu?"

"Kau hanya tinggal mengatakan 'aku suka padamu', itu saja." Jawab Nagisa dengan entengnya, dan itu menyebalkan. "Kurasa penyebab kau tidak memiliki keberanian mengatakan itu, yaitu kau memikirkan bagaimana reaksi Nakamura-san dan jawaban apa yang akan dia berikan padamu, begitu?"

Aku meneguk ludah. Benar juga. Selama ini, aku selalu memikirkan apa jawaban yang akan diberikan Rio. Aku selalu membayangkan bagaimana jika Rio menerimaku dan bagaimana jika Rio menolakku. Aku selalu memikirkan itu setiap kali aku ingin mencoba untuk mengatakannya, sehingga keinginanku itu selalu saja gagal.

"Kurasa kau benar."

"Ya, kan?" tanya Nagisa. "Kau tidak perlu memikirkan jawaban yang masih tidak jelas apa itu. Cukup kau ungkapkan saja. Kalau kau memikirkan akan diterima atau ditolak, kau hanya akan berharap nantinya. Syukur kalau diterima, kalau ditolak? Berarti harapanmu itu harapan kosong, dong?"

Benar juga. Aku tidak ingin merasa sakit hati hanya karena sebuah harapan. Aku tidak ingin seperti itu.

"Jadi, apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Yaa, lakukan saja apa yang biasa kau lakukan." Jawab Kaede.

"Tapi bagaimana caranya agar aku mendapatkan momen yang bagus seperti sebelum-sebelumnya?"

"Nanti juga dapat, kok. Kau hanya perlu mengikuti alur."

Benar juga. Sekarang aku merasa lebih baik. Sepertinya aku harus mengikuti saran-saran yang diberikan Nagisa dan Kaede. Aku juga harus mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku pada Rio.

Dan aku pun menunggu lagi. Sampai akhirnya aku naik ke kelas tiga, penghujung masa menjadi siswa menengah pertama. Lagi-lagi aku berada di kelas yang sama dengan Rio. Aku merasa begitu beruntung, seolah pertemuanku dengan gadis itu bukan sebuah takdir, melainkan aku yang mengaturnya.

Dan aku merasa semakin beruntung ketika mendengar kabar soal hubungan Rio dan Gakushuu. Mereka putus, entah apa alasannya. Karena itu, peluangku untuk mendapatkan Rio semakin besar. Tidak ada lagi yang menghalangi dan membuatku menunggu lagi.

Dan aku merasa semakin semakin beruntung ketika hubunganku dengan Rio semakin dekat. Sejak kelas satu itu kami memang terbilang dekat, namun ini lebih dekat lagi. Bahkan saat ini, aku mulai berani mengajaknya pergi keluar—kencan—di hari libur. Hanya sekali sih, namun aku senang. Belakangan ini juga kami sering mengobrol berdua di kelas, membicarakan hal lain di luar pelajaran. Rio juga sering memintaku untuk satu kelompok dengannya, katanya aku ini dapat diandalkan.

Aku merasa Dewi Fortuna ada di pihakku, seolah ingin menyatukanku dengan Rio. Gadis itu juga memperlakukanku berbeda dengan yang lain, aku merasa grogi sendiri. Namun karena itu, aku sekarang memiliki keberanian untuk mengungkapkan perasaanku. Aku tidak lagi merasa gugup saat berada di dekatnya—tidak, rasa gugup itu masih ada, namun tidak over seperti sebelumnya.

Aku mulai mencari momen yang pas untuk aku mengungkapkan perasaanku. Berbagai saran aku dapatkan dari Nagisa dan Kaede, dan aku memutuskan untuk 'menembaknya' setelah ujian nasional. Dan aku pun menunggu lagi. Namun tidak seperti dulu yang tidak memiliki alasan mengapa-aku-harus-menunggu.

Aku tak tahu mengapa waktu berjalan secepat ini. Ujian nasional terlewat begitu saja. Waktu kokuhaku-ku sudah tiba.

Dan aku pun menunggu. Di bawah pohon sakura yang masih belum mekar. Aku menunggu Rio sambil merangkai kata-kata yang akan kugunakan nantinya. Tepat setelah merangkai kata, gadis surai pirang itu datang menghampiriku.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Karma-kun."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga baru sampai." —tapi bohong, terusku dalam hati.

"Aku jadi tidak enak." Rio mengusap tengkuknya. "Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?"

Aku menarik napas panjang. Syukurlah, detak jantungku kembali normal.

"Aku tidak akan mengulanginya, jadi kau dengarkan baik-baik."

Rio pun mengangguk. Aku kembali menarik napas, lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

"Kita satu kelas selama tiga tahun. Selama itu, aku selalu memperhatikanmu, baik saat belajar maupun di luar itu. Saking seringnya, terkadang apa yang kau rasakan aku juga ikut merasakannya. Aku juga tidak tahu mengapa aku seperti itu, karenanya... aku... e-eto..."

Rasa gugup yang susah payah aku kubur kini muncul kembali ke permukaan. Aku mengusap tengkukku salah tingkah. Aku juga berusaha menatap Rio, penasaran bagaimana reaksinya. Namun saat aku melakukannya, wajah itu tetap sama seperti sebelumnya—menatapku penasaran.

"A-Ahh, aku berbelit-belit menjelaskannya, ya?" aku mulai panik.

"Tidak, tidak, Karma-kun. Lanjutkan saja, aku mendengarnya, kok."

"A-Ahh, baiklah kalau begitu. Ano..." aku menarik napas panjang entah yang keberapa kali. "S-Singkatnya, aku menyukaimu—tidak, aku mencintaimu. Aku cinta padamu, Nakamura-san."

Sekilas, aku melihat Rio tampak terkejut, namun tidak terlalu kentara. Aku pun lanjut mengatakan kalimat pamungkas.

"Kau mau... jadi kekasihku?"

Lama kami terdiam. Rio tak kunjung menggerakan bibir, begitu juga denganku. Tentu saja, aku memberinya kesempatan untuk menjawab, dan aku menunggunya.

Entah di menit keberapa, akhirnya Rio angkat suara.

"A-Ano... aku sangat menghargai perasaanmu, kedengarannya begitu tulus. Terima kasih, Karma-kun."

Tiba-tiba perasaan tenang merasuki hatiku.

"Karma-kun, maaf... kupikir aku hanya ingin berteman denganmu."

Dan perasaan itu kembali menghilang seperti asap tertiup angin.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku. "Errr... kau tidak perlu menjawabnya sekarang, kok, sungguh. Nanti malam bisa, besok juga bisa. Kau yakin sudah memikirkannya benar-benar?"

Meski pelan, aku melihat kepala pirang itu mengangguk.

"Aku yakin. Aku lebih nyaman seperti ini." Jawabnya. "Aku ingin fokus belajar. Aku ingin masuk SMA favorit, lalu lanjut kuliah. Aku tidak ingin hal itu menggangguku. Maafkan aku, Karma-kun."

"Ah, begitu ya?"

Aku menunduk lemas. Setengah tak percaya dengan jawaban yang ia berikan. Lalu, hubungan kami yang semakin dekat ini untuk apa? Rio yang selalu mengandalkanku, Rio yang selalu mengajakku mengobrol, Rio yang mau diajak pergi berdua denganku, itu semua untuk apa?

Kali ini aku merasa benar-benar sakit hati. Semua harapan manis yang sempat aku bayangkan pupus sudah. Kalau sudah begini, aku tidak akan bisa lagi mengejarnya, meskipun aku masih mencintainya.

Jadi, perjuanganku mencintai Rio hanya sampai sini, ya?

.

.

.

END

Terima kasih sudah membaca— sial, fic-nya berantakan :'''''''''(((((


End file.
